


Diana

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire va entrer dans leur vie de manière qu'aucun d'eux ne s'attendait... Qui est Diana ? Quel lourd secret cache-t-elle ?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Magnum gara la Ferrari devant la maison d'ami et soupira de soulagement. Cette affaire était enfin terminée, près près de deux jours à surveiller cet homme volage. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, mais certaines fois, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les gens. Higgins lui sourit avant de descendre de la voiture. 

\- Une bière pour fêter ça ? 

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture à son tour. 

\- Bonne idée... Ça me changera les idées. 

Elle fronça les sourcils, Juliet Higgins l'avait rarement vu aussi perturbé et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à attraper un homme volage pour que sa femme obtienne le divorce facilement. 

\- Tout va bien ? 

Il soupira avant de la regarder. 

\- Oui... C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment un homme peut prendre le risque de perdre femme et enfant de cette façon... 

Juliet ne répondit pas, elle attendit qu'il finisse de lui parler. 

\- Je veux dire... Ils ne peuvent pas demander le divorce avant de briser leur famille de cette façon ? Une fois divorcé, ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils veulent... Non ? 

Higgins soupira, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Je sais... Mais s'ils faisaient tous ça, on serait au chômage. 

Il se mit à rire avant de la suivre dans la maison d'amis. 

\- Heureusement que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça... Et je sais que ce n'est pas votre cas. 

Elle le regarda, essayant de lui remonter le moral, sachant que Thomas Magnum n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Ce dernier lui sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et sortit deux bières. Magnum en tendit une à Juliet qui le remercia tout en le regardant. 

\- Certains hommes sont très bien... Il faut juste rencontrer le bon. 

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas pendant de longues secondes, une tension s'installa et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire quoi que ce soit pour briser ce moment. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui aurait pu se passer... Mais leur moment fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Juliet. Celle-ci soupira et passa à côté de Thomas qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Que signifiait cet échange de regard ? Ce silence ? Il l'ignorait et avait envie de savoir... Tout en sachant que le téléphone avait perturbé cet instant. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Juliet décrocha le téléphone, le cœur serré, elle se demandait également ce qui se serait passé si son portable n'avait pas sonné. 

\- Oui Robin ? 

Elle écouta attentivement ce qui disait son ami tout en fronçant les sourcils. Robin Masters ne demandait jamais de service et là, il semblait inquiet. 

\- Robin, ne demandez pas, c'est toujours votre maison. 

Il répondit quelque chose et elle se mit à rire, depuis que Robin lui avait laissé la propriété afin qu'elle puisse garder son visa, Robin adorait lui dire qu'elle pouvait prendre toutes les décisions concernant la maison et qu'il paierait pour... Juliet n'avait rien changé, se trouvant toujours mal à l'aise d'être propriétaire de tous ces biens. 

Thomas arriva, se demandant ce qui se passait. Juliet poursuivit la conversation. 

\- Quand doit-elle arriver ? 

Thomas attendit quelques secondes. 

\- D'accord, tout sera prêt. 

Elle sourit à Robin même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Juliet raccrocha avant de regarder Magnum. 

\- Robin m'a demandé si on pouvait accueillir la fille d'un ami à lui. 

Thomas fronça les sourcils. 

\- Cet ami a été blessé et se trouve dans le coma. De ce que j'ai compris... Sa fille pourrait se trouver en danger. 

Il s'approcha un peu. 

\- Quel genre de danger ? 

\- Robin ne m'en a pas dit plus. 

Magnum hocha la tête. 

\- D'accord, quand doit-elle arriver ? 

\- Demain, Robin lui a fait parvenir son jet... 

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois Juliet détourna les yeux, l'instant qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait perturbée plus qu'elle n'était capable de l'admettre. 

\- Je vais lui préparer une chambre... Vous pouvez...

Thomas hocha la tête. 

\- Je vérifie la sécurité de la propriété. 

Merci. 

Ils étaient gênés et ne savaient pas comment réagir ni même comment se regarder sans repenser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet avait terminé de préparer la chambre, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire à l'intérieur. Elle avait changé les draps et installé quelques bougies, sans les allumer au cas où l'invitée ne les aimait pas. 

Elle fit déposer un bouquet de fleur fraîches à l'entrée et aérer la pièce... En dehors de ça, Juliet ne savait pas quoi y faire d'autre. Elle ne connaissait pas la future invitée et ignorait ses goûts... Que faire dans ce cas-là ? 

Elle sortit de la chambre après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois. 

Il était temps de partir, l'avion de Robin allait bientôt arriver. 

Juliet rejoignit Magnum qui l'attendait près de la Ferrari, depuis la veille, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés, comme si ce qui aurait pu se passer avant le coup de fil de Robin. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de son ami et il semblait que Magnum était dans le même cas que lui. 

Ils montèrent en voiture et Thomas démarra, seulement, lui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence... Il refusait de perdre son amitié à cause d'une chose qui se serait peut-être passée, tout en sachant qu'ils auraient sans doute paniqué tous les deux. 

\- Vous avez trouvé des infos sur cette fille ? 

Juliet secoua la tête. 

\- J'ai rappelé Robin pour en savoir plus... Mais rien. 

Elle le regarda en souriant. 

\- Il m'a dit je cite « vous saurez tout, le moment venu ». 

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, reconnaissant bien leur ami. Il aimait les mystères et les laissait découvrir tout par leurs propres moyens. Ils avaient appris à se connaître grâce à Robin et ne regrettait rien de leur partenariat ou de leur amitié. 

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Thomas gara la Ferrari et ils descendirent avant de se rendre près de la piste d'atterrissage. Ils attendirent près d'une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir l'avion atterrir sur la piste. 

Les deux amis attendaient patiemment la fille de l'ami de Robin. Ils ignoraient tout d'elle et étaient impatient de savoir quel genre de personne était cette fille qui allait faire irruption dans leur vie. 

Pour le moment, ils devaient simplement l'accueillir et veiller à sa sécurité. 

\- Quelles sont vos théories ? 

Thomas sourit et regarda Juliet. 

\- La fille d'un écrivain célèbre, d'un acteur... Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien... Robin adore les secrets. 

Ils se mirent à rire, reconnaissant bien leur ami. 

L'avion s'arrêta et le pilote ouvrit la porte avant d'en descendre. Il s'approcha d'eux en soupirant. 

\- Vous êtes Thomas Magnum ? 

\- Oui. 

Le pilote roula des yeux. 

\- Dieu merci... Débarrassez-moi de cette fille. 

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre. 

\- Je viens de passer près de dix heures avec une gamine qui m'a posé des questions sur à peu près tout l'appareillage de l'avion. Je n'en peux plus !

Une gamine ? Personne ne leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une gamine... Quel âge avait-elle ? Quinze ans ? Seize ans ? 

\- Vous m'en voulez d'être curieuse ? 

Le pilote se retourna et ils virent une enfant apparaître derrière lui, un sac à dos violet sur le dos. Portant un débardeur jaune et un short rouge, une veste en jean nouée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Quel âge avait-elle ? Onze ? Douze ans ? Pas plus en tout cas. 

\- Voici Diana... À partir de maintenant, c'est votre soucis, plus le mien. 

La pilote s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant les deux enquêteurs face à une enfant inconnue. Diana. 

\- Quel âge as-tu Diana ? 

Elle sourit et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. 

\- Douze ans... Et vous ? 

Magnum se mit à rire et regarda Juliet, essayant de trouver de l'aide. L'anglaise lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules. 

\- Vous avez commencé. 

Ils regardèrent de nouveau vers Diana en se disant que cette histoire allait être pleine de surprise.


	2. Chapitre 02

Juliet souriait en regardant dans le rétroviseur, Magnum se trouvait assis sur le siège arrière, à côté de la valise de Diana. La jeune fille avait demandé à s'installer à l'avant afin de mieux profiter du paysage. Au début, il avait refusé, disant qu'il était l'adulte et qu'il devait s'asseoir à l'avant, mais devant le regard insistant de cette enfant, il n'avait pas résisté. 

Magnum avait ouvert la portière côté passager et lui avait fait signe de monter. 

Diana s'était mise à rire avant de monter et d'attacher sa ceinture. Et là, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, s'extasiant devant les paysages qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. 

\- Il fait toujours aussi beau à Hawaï ? 

Juliet lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil. 

\- La majorité du temps. 

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. 

\- Super... Je pourrais m'acheter des glaces... J'adore les glaces. 

Magnum s'approcha des siège avant, posant une main de chaque côté. 

\- Quel parfum tu préfères ? 

Diana fit semblant de réfléchir avant de se tourner vers lui. 

\- Trop dur de choisir... Et le vôtre ? 

\- Chocolat...

\- Un bon choix.

Magnum sourit quand Diana se pencha un peu vers la fenêtre, admirant l'océan. L'enquêteur se demandait quel danger pouvait menacer cette enfant, elle semblait tout ce qui avait de plus normal. Il resta de longues secondes à la regarder avant de croiser le regard d'Higgins qui le regardait dans le rétroviseur et à en croire ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux... Sa partenaire se posait les mêmes questions que lui. 

\- Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure. Vous avez quel âge ? 

Magnum se renfonça dans son siège, surpris qu'elle se souvienne de sa question. 

\- Si tu devines, je te paye une glace. 

Diana sourit. 

\- Ce genre de chose, ça marchait quand j'avais cinq ans...

Juliet se mit à rire devant le franc parler de cette enfant. 

\- Si je te donne mon âge, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? 

Diana fit semblant de réfléchir avant de boire une gorgée de son milk-shake. 

\- Rien... Mais au moins, j'arrêterais de vous demander. 

Juliet rit de nouveau tout en regardant son ami. 

\- Je serai vous je lui dirai, elle m'a l'air sacrément coriace. 

Thomas soupira et regarda la jeune fille qui attendait sa réponse. 

\- 41 ans...

Diana haussa les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux. 

\- Vous semblez plus jeune. 

Magnum se mit à rire. 

\- Ça c'est gentil. 

La jeune fille sourit avant de se redresser. 

\- Je suis gentille... Mais parfois, je suis aussi trop curieuse... Mon père dit que c'est pour ça que je fais tourner les gens en bourrique. 

Elle leva les yeux et fit semblant de réfléchir. 

\- Il doit avoir raison. 

Ils arrivèrent à la propriété, Juliet descendit en premier et vint ouvrir à Diana qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise. 

\- Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi grand !

Les deux amis se regardèrent, surpris. Juliet s'approcha de Diana qui regardait autour d'elle. 

\- Tu es déjà venue ici ? 

La jeune fille hocha la tête. 

\- Il y a longtemps. 

Ils allaient lui demander quand elle était venue, mais Zeus et Apollon s'approchèrent à ce moment-là. 

\- Oh des chiens !

Magnum allait lui dire de faire attention, mais Higgins passa devant lui. 

\- Il n'y a que vous qu'ils n'aiment pas, ils ne feront rien à cette enfant. 

En effet, quand il vit les chiens accueillir Diana en se rapprochant d'elle et en la laissant les caresser Magnum secoua la tête, il ignorait ce que les Doberman avaient contre lui, mais il était sûr que jamais les molosses ne pourraient l'apprécier. 

Higgins s'approcha de son ami, veillant à ce que leur jeune invitée n'entende pas ce qu'elle avait à dire. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Robin a bien caché son jeu sur ce coup... 

Magnum soupira en regardant Diana. 

\- Je ne sais pas... On n'a jamais été confronté à... Ça...

Ils sourirent, regardant encore cette enfant qui semblait à l'aise alors qu'elle venait à peine de les rencontrer. Juliet croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Robin nous a dit qu'elle pourrait être en danger... On doit faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité. 

\- J'ai vérifié la sécurité à deux reprises, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Mais ce serait plus facile si on savait à quoi s'attendre. 

Juliet regarda Diana qui continuait de s'amusait avec Zeus et Apollon. 

\- Je vais essayer de me renseigner... Mais je ne garantis rien. 

Il hocha la tête et le fixa pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas pendant un moment, avant que Diana ne s'approche d'eux. 

\- Où est-ce que je vais dormir ? 

Juliet détourna le regard en premier, elle observa la jeune fille qui s'approchait d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je te conduis à ta chambre ? 

Diana hocha la tête. 

\- Ok !

Higgins passa devant et Diana la suivit sans attendre. Elle lui montra où se trouvait la salle de bain en lui précisant bien que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il suffisait qu'elle le lui demande. Elles passèrent devant une autre porte avant d'attendre celle que Juliet avait préparé pour elle. L'anglaise ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Diana qui ouvrit grand les yeux. 

\- Waouh ! C'est super grand !

Juliet la regarda un instant, se rendant compte que cette chambre n'avait rien d'accueillant pour une enfant de cet âge. 

\- Désolée, elle n'est pas... 

Diana sourit avant de se retourner vers Juliet. 

\- Ça va... Je ne vais pas rester longtemps... Quand mon père ira mieux, il viendra me chercher. 

Juliet ne répondit rien, Diana retira son sac à dos et le posa sur le lit avant de retirer ses livres. 

\- Tu as des devoirs pour l'école ? 

\- Un peu... Mais je suis en vacances. 

Juliet regarda Diana qui s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Dites... Je sais que vous êtes censés veiller sur moi... Mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas me garder enfermée ici... J'aimerais profiter de la plage. 

Higgins s'approcha doucement en soupirant. 

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et Magnum non plus... Tu veux nous en parler ?

Diana baissa les yeux avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Non... Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance... Même si Robin le dit. 

L'anglaise sentit son cœur se serrer, se disant que cette enfant avait sans doute dû vivre quelque chose de difficile et elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était, mais pour le moment, Diana ne semblait pas prête à se confier, alors Juliet allait se montrer patiente. 

\- D'accord... Et bien, je vais essayer de savoir... Tu t'en doutes ? 

Diana sourit. 

\- Oui et si vous trouvez, je vous le dirais. Promis. 

Juliet sourit. 

\- D'accord... Veux-tu aller visiter les alentours ? 

\- Ok... 

Elle leva les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je peux avoir une glace ? 

\- Demande à Magnum... Si tu lui fais le même regard que quand tu lui as demandé de monter à l'avant de la voiture... Il va céder en quelques secondes. 

Juliet se dirigea vers la porte et Diana la suivit. 

\- Cool, je sens que je vais l'adorer !

Higgins se mit à rire en se disant qu'en fin de compte, cette histoire allait être bien plus amusante... Si elles se mettaient à deux pour faire tourner Magnum en bourrique.


	3. Chapitre 03

Juliet était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle pressa un jus d'orange et fit cuire quelques œufs brouillés avant de faire griller des toasts. Tout était silencieux et elle tentait de continuer ainsi, Diana dormait encore et le décalage horaire pouvait être perturbant, surtout pour une enfant de cet âge. 

Elle posa tous les plats dans des assiettes sur la table quand Zeus et Apollon se mirent à grogner. Higgins leva les yeux et vit Magnum qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée. 

\- Doucement les garçons. 

Ceux-ci se couchèrent de nouveau et Magnum put entrer. 

\- Comment allez-vous ? 

\- Bien, merci et vous ? 

Il soupira. 

\- J'ai tenté de recontacter Robin... Mais son téléphone sonnait dans le vide. 

\- Je pense qu'on n'aura pas de réponses pour le moment. 

Il hocha la tête. 

\- Comment s'est passé cette première nuit ? 

\- Très bien... Elle a mangé et s'est couchée peu après, je ne l'ai pas entendue. 

Magnum écoutait Juliet, l'esprit ailleurs, inquiet pour cette enfant, ils ne connaissaient aucun détail et ne savaient donc pas de quoi ils devaient la protéger. 

Juliet lui tendit une tasse de café. Il sourit et la remercia avant de prendre l'objet. Leurs doigts entrèrent en contact et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans se regarder, le doigt de Magnum caressait doucement celui de Juliet qui le laissait faire. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux et même si ça l'effrayait... Elle ne voulait pas que ça change, ni revenir en arrière. Juliet était curieuse de savoir où ça pouvait mener. L'anglaise voulut rapprocher sa main afin de serrer celle de Thomas dans la sienne...

\- Ça sent bon !

Leurs mains se séparèrent, le cœur battant... Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Ils se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose... Juliet se reprit la première. 

\- Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer. 

Magnum se redressa et but une gorgée de café se jurant de parler à Higgy dès que cette histoire avec Diana serait finie. 

\- Au fait Magnum... Un client m'a appelé très tôt ce matin. 

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Juliet qui servait les toast à Diana. 

\- Ok... Je m'en occupe. 

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Diana avala une bouché de son petit-déjeuner tout en les regardant. 

\- Vous couchez ensemble ? 

Magnum recracha son café et se mit à tousser devant la question sortie de nulle part de Diana. Juliet se sentit rougir et regarda son ami qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. 

\- Absolument pas !

Devant le regard gênés de ses protecteurs, Diana se mit à rire avant de baisser le regard vers son assiette et de manger un nouveau pancake. 

\- Si vous le dites... 

Ils voulurent répliquer, mais Diana ne leur laissa pas le temps, elle enchaîna sur son souhait de se rendre à la plage. Juliet accepta, espérant lui faire sortir cette idée tordue de la tête... Même si dans son esprit... Ce n'était pas aussi tordu que ça en avait l'air. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Trois jours étaient passés et le duo d'enquêteurs avait entamés une routine avec Diana. Le matin, Juliet la faisait manger et après elle lui faisait visiter une partie de l'île, tout en veillant à ce que sa sécurité ne soit pas menacée. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quel danger la menaçait et Diana ne semblait pas prête à leur en parler. 

L'après-midi, Diana faisait un peu de devoirs avant de se livrer à des loisirs. 

Juliet entra dans la cuisine et soupira en voyant Magnum déjà là, en train de préparer des pancake pour Diana. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son partenaire, il était clair qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux et elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Juliet n'avait pas peur, mais elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié se perde. 

\- Bonjour Juliet. 

Elle salua Diana et Magnum qui leur servit des pancake à toutes les deux. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes quand Kumu entra avec TC. 

\- Hey, ça sent bon par ici. 

\- Merci Kumu... Vous en voulez ? 

Elle sourit avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Non, désolée, on doit se rendre au centre culturel, TC va m'aider à organiser la prochaine œuvre de charité. 

Diana se tourna, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je peux venir ? 

Juliet se tourna vers elle, mais Diana lui fit les mêmes yeux qu'elle réservait à Magnum en temps normal. 

\- S'il te plaît... Je veux y aller... Il ne s'est rien passé depuis mon arrivée... Donc, tout va bien. 

Après un instant d'hésitation, Magnum soupira et regarda son ami. 

\- S'il se passe quoi que ce soit tu nous appelles. 

\- Magnum !

Il regarda Juliet. 

\- Vous deviez réceptionner un colis pour Robin et une cliente doit venir pour que je lui remette les photos de son mari... 

Elle soupira, sachant qu'il avait raison et qu'il y avait très peu de change qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit au centre culturel. Diana ne risquait rien et s'il y avait la moindre suspicion de danger, TC les appellerait et veillerait sur l'enfant. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas regardait les livreurs déposer le piano dans la pièce prévue à cet effet, même s'il ignorait pourquoi Robin avait fait venir un piano dans cette maison qui n'était techniquement plus la sienne. La cliente de Magnum était repartie dix minutes plus tôt, avec les photos de son mari en train de la tromper, elle avait laissé son chèque avant de laisser les larmes couler et de partir. 

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Robin pour lui dire que son piano était arrivé. 

Magnum se tourna vers Juliet qui lui souriait. 

\- Il m'a dit que c'était pour Diana... Elle joue depuis quelques années et ça devrait lui manquer. 

Il sourit et salua les livreurs qui remballaient leur matériel. Ils partirent quelques instants après et Juliet se tourna vers lui. 

\- Ça été avec notre cliente ? 

Magnum hocha la tête en soupirant. 

\- Elle est dévastée... Et malgré les années, je ne sais toujours pas comment un homme peut faire ça à une femme... Encore moins à celle qu'on aime... 

Le regard de Juliet ne se détachait pas du sien et celui de Magnum était fixé sur son visage. Leurs cœurs battaient vite et fort et cette fois, s'en fut trop. Thomas se rapprocha, posa une main sur la joue de Juliet, attendant qu'elle s'éloigne, mais au contraire, elle s'approcha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, doucement, tendrement, la main de Magnum se posa dans le dos de Juliet qui se rapprocha de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche espérant accueillir sa langue, quand le téléphone de Magnum sonna. Ils se séparèrent, surpris, se regardant quelques secondes. Il sortit son portable et Juliet voulut se reculer, mais il la retint contre lui, refusant qu'elle s'éloigne et que cet instant se perde. 

Magnum posa son téléphone contre son oreille. 

\- Thomas Magnum. 

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Zoé Harrison. Diana est avec vous ? 

Il retira sa main de Juliet, sentant la voix inquiète de la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il mit le haut parleur. 

\- Elle est avec un très bon ami... Pourquoi ? 

Ils entendirent un juron. 

\- Parce que je pense savoir qui a tiré sur son père et si je ne me trompe pas, il a pris un avion pour la retrouver hier matin. 

Ils se tendirent d'un coup, se dirigèrent vers la porte sans attendre, Magnum attrapa les clés de la Ferrari au passage. 

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous ? 

\- Oui... Diana sait de qui il s'agit... C'est... Une très longue histoire que je vous raconterai quand je serais là. 

Elle raccrocha, ils montèrent dans la voiture et Magnum démarra sans attendre. Ils conduisirent en silence, grillant des feux, roulant sans regarder la limitation de vitesse. Une fois arrivée sur place, Magnum se gara et éteignit le moteur avant de se tourner vers Juliet. 

\- On règle cette histoire avec Diana et on reparle de ce baiser... Parce que crois-moi... Je refuse d'en rester là. 

Juliet lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le centre culturel et aperçurent TC qui tournait en rond. 

\- Je l'ai perdue !

\- Quoi ? 

\- Elle a vu un type et a dit qu'elle devait partir... Je l'ai cherchée partout ! Kumu est restée près de la porte, Diana n'est pas sortie. 

Ils se séparèrent, TC partit explorer l'étage, seul endroit où il n'avait pas pu vérifier. Juliet et Thomas se rendirent à l'arrière du centre culturel. 

\- Vous m'avez trouvé !

Diana avança vers eux, ils furent tous les deux soulagés, elle vint se blottir contre Juliet qui la serra contre elle quand ils virent un homme cagoulé et armé s'approcher d'eux. 

\- Va te cacher, vite !

Diana n'attendit pas et se cacha derrière un conteneur. Les deux amis se positionnèrent contre le mur et mirent l'homme en joue. 

L'homme tira une fois, puis une seconde, Juliet gémit fortement en sentant la balle effleurer son bras. Magnum se rapprocha d'elle et regarda sa blessure. 

\- Je vais bien... Une égratignure. 

Il regarda de nouveau et vit qu'elle avait raison. Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre, Magnum se retourna et tira vers lui sans attendre, il vida son chargeur et l'homme s'enfuit sans regarder derrière lui. Magnum déchira un bout de sa chemise et entoura la blessure de Juliet, il la serra afin d'éviter l'hémorragie. Ils se regardèrent, se firent un petit sourire avant de sortir de leur cachette. 

\- Diana ? 

La jeune fille apparut quelques secondes plus tard, inquiète. 

\- Il est parti ? 

\- Oui, c'est bon. 

Elle s'approcha et regarda la blessure de Juliet, Diana ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de prendre la main de l'anglaise qui la guida vers l'extérieur. TC et Kumu devaient s'inquiéter, mais pour le moment, ce que les deux amis se disaient... C'était que le secret de cette jeune fille était bien plus important et sérieux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.


	4. Chapitre 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme cette histoire n'a pas l'engouement que j'attendais, je vais poster plus vite afin de publier des écrits qui plairont peut-être plus ^^

Juliet regardait Diana qui dormait dans son lit, la jeune fille s'était rendue immédiatement dans sa chambre une fois rentrée à la propriété et elle n'avait pas voulu manger. Elle était restée silencieuse depuis leur retour et Juliet devait avouer qu'elle était très inquiète pour Diana. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire afin de l'aider. 

\- Elle dort ? 

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête en voyant Magnum. 

\- Oui... Mais je vais rappeler Robin... Il doit nous dire ce qui se passe, sinon on ne pourra pas la protéger. 

Magnum soupira. 

\- Je suis d'accord, ce type savait ce qu'il faisait. 

Il regarda la blessure sur le bras de Juliet, entourée d'une bande qu'il lui avait mise. Juliet fit un petit sourire. 

\- Je vais bien... J'ai eu pire. 

Il allait répliquer quand ils entendirent les chiens aboyer. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et une femme se tenait devant la porte. Les cheveux roux, attachés en une natte, une veste en jean recouvrait ses épaules et elle portait un pantalon en lin clair. 

\- Je suis Zoé Harrison... Diana va bien ? 

Les deux amis se regardèrent, ils hésitèrent un instant avant de la faire rentrer dans la maison. 

\- Elle va bien, elle dort. 

Ils la virent soupirer de soulagement. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage. 

\- Dieu merci... 

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de les regarder tour à tour. 

\- Je suppose que vous voulez des réponses. 

Magnum lui fit signe de le suivre. 

\- Ce serait bien oui... 

Zoé se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil tout en levant les yeux au ciel, elle semblait chercher par où commencer. Thomas s'installa sur le canapé et Juliet vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils étaient bien trop proches qu'il ne le fallait, mais ils s'en moquaient. 

\- Il y a six ans... Diana a perdu ses deux parents. 

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, selon Diana, elle avait un père et Robin le leur avait même affirmé, mais devant la mine de Zoé Harrison, ils ne dirent arien, attendant qu'elle poursuive. 

\- Steven Donovan était un flic à Philadelphie... Il enquêtait sur des vols de drogues et d'argent au sein de la police. Il enquêtait sur son temps libre... Et ça a fini par le tuer. 

Elle fit une pause. 

\- Un soir, lui et sa femme ont été assassiné à leur domicile... Sous les yeux de leur fille de six ans. 

Ils se tendirent et se regardèrent, ayant du mal à croire que cette jeune fille de douze ans au sourire constant et au franc parlé puisse avoir vécu autant de malheurs dans sa courte vie. 

\- Adam était un très bon ami à eux... Quand il a appris ça, il a tout fait pour que Diana lui soit confié. 

\- L'assassin a été arrêté ? 

Zoé secoua la tête. 

\- Non... Diana a tout oublié... Le choc lui a fait perdre tout souvenir de cette nuit là. Alors, quand la police lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait vu... Elle a été incapable de lui répondre. 

\- C'est compréhensible. 

\- Oui... 

Zoé soupira de nouveau.

\- Jusqu'à il y a environ deux ans... Des souvenirs ont commencé à lui revenir petit à petit et il y a plusieurs mois, elle s'est souvenue... 

Zoé s'arrêta de parler, essayant de réunir tout ce qu'elle devait dire, sans rien oublier. 

\- Au début, Adam a voulu tout déballer, dénoncer cette enflure et recommencer à vivre avec Diana... Mais il y avait un soucis. 

\- Lequel ? 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Diana avait six ans... N'importe quel avocat casserait son témoignage en moins d'une minute... Il fallait des preuves. 

Zoé s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avant de poursuivre. 

\- Il allait avoir tout ce qui fallait... Quand il s'est fait tirer dessus...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et de poursuivre. 

\- Adam m'a toujours dit, que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit... Je devais appeler Robin Masters... J'ignorais pourquoi... Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il attendait de moi. 

Magnum regarda brièvement Juliet, ils avaient enfin leurs réponses et ils comprenaient pourquoi Diana ne voulait pas leur parler et pourquoi Robin avait hésité à tout dévoiler. Higgins se pencha un peu en avant. 

\- Si Diana se souvient... Le meurtrier est poursuivit ? Au moins en attendant de réunir les preuves. 

\- Non... Ils voulaient des preuves... Mais cet homme est sur cette île et je me demande ce qu'il va faire. C'est pourquoi je suis venue... Je devais vous prévenir. 

Magnum se leva. 

\- Diana sera ravie de vous voir... 

Zoé en fit de même. 

\- Désolée, je dois repartir. 

Juliet se leva. 

\- Vous êtes aussi flic ? 

Elle sourit avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Non... Je suis son assistante sociale... Et j'adorerais rester... Mais j'ai un jugement de placement dans dix-huit heures... Ces enfants comptent sur moi. 

Zoé soupira. 

\- Dites-lui que je pense à elle... Et qu'elle me manque. D'accord ? 

\- On le fera. 

Thomas la raccompagna à la porte, sans qu'ils n'échangent aucun mot. Un taxi attendait. Zoé le remercia une dernière fois. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet se rendit dans la chambre de Diana, afin de s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours aussi bien. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit, mais elle ne vit rien. 

\- Diana ? 

Aucune réponse. Elle regarda partout dans la chambre, mais ne vit rien. Juliet sortit de la chambre sans attendre et rejoignit Thomas qui rentrait. 

\- Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Je vais regarder dans la maison... Tu...

\- Je vais voir à l'extérieur. 

Elle hocha la tête, Thomas sortit sans attendre, essayant de deviner où elle pourrait se cacher. Depuis son arrivée, Diana adorait se balader sur la plage avec les chiens de Juliet. Mais les deux molosses étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Il chercha pendant une bonne demi-heure, étant resté en contact avec Juliet par texto, il savait que Diana était toujours manquante. Thomas allait se décider à appeler Katsumoto, quand il se souvint des arbres où elle adorait se cacher pour lire les livres de Robin qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de Juliet. 

Il s'approcha des arbres et vit une forme, adossée au tronc, il soupira de soulagement et prévint Juliet. 

\- Tu sais qu'on t'a cherché partout.

Elle ne bougea pas. Thomas s'installa à côté d'elle. 

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? 

Elle soupira. 

\- J'ai entendu Zoé... C'est lui qui a tiré sur mon père... Il m'a trouvé et à cause de lui... Juliet est blessée. 

Magnum comprit, Diana se sentait coupable. 

\- Elle a été blessée... À cause de moi... 

\- Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ?

Elle hésita avant de parler. 

\- J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant longtemps... Après la mort de mes parents... Je revoyais tout... Mais celui qui a fait ça... Avait toujours un visage différent. 

Diana se tourna vers Magnum avant de se rapprocher de lui. 

\- C'était le livreur de journal... Le vendeur de glace... Tout le monde... Toi aussi tu aurais pu jouer ce rôle si je t'avais connu à ce moment-là. 

Elle soupira avant de poursuivre. 

\- Les cauchemars se sont arrêtés, jusqu'à il y a deux ans... Et c'était toujours le même homme encore et encore... Et petit à petit je commençais à me souvenir... Adam m'a dit qu'il veillerait sur moi... Et il l'a fait. Mais il a été blessé et il va peut-être mourir. 

Magnum posa une main dans les cheveux de Diana et les caressa doucement, la petite se mit à pleurer et elle se blottit contre lui. 

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver à ton père... Mais Juliet va bien... Et elle ne t'en veut pas. 

\- Si je n'étais pas venue, ce ne serait pas arrivé... 

Il sourit. 

\- Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas le savoir... Elle a été blessée avant de te rencontrer et elle le sera une fois que ton père ira mieux... 

Diana se redressa. 

\- Mais... 

\- Pas de « mais » jeune fille... Que dirais-tu de rentrer afin de voir que Juliet va très bien et qu'elle ne t'en veut pas ? 

Après une courte hésitation, elle finit par accepter. Thomas se releva et elle en fit autant tout en essuyant ses larmes, essayant de masquer toute trace de son chagrin. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans rien dire. 

Une fois arrivés à la propriété, Juliet les attendait, elle sourit à Diana et posa une main sur son épaule. 

\- Un chocolat chaud pour te remonter le moral ? 

Diana fronça les sourcils. 

\- Il ne fait pas un peu chaud pour ça ? 

\- Il te faut une température minimum ? 

Elle se mit à rire avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Non !

Elle se sauva vers la cuisine et s'installa sur le premier siège. Magnum et Juliet la rejoignirent, il lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle s'en voulait de sa blessure et de celle de son père. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais surent qu'ils allaient devoir prendre soin d'elle et pas uniquement vis à vis de sa sécurité... Sous ses aspects de petite fille coriace, Diana semblait bien plus brisée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.


	5. Chapitre 05

Magnum était assis contre le mur, face à la chambre de Diana, il ne voulait pas retourner dans la maison d'ami au cas où il y aurait un soucis. Si cet homme tenait vraiment à la faire taire, il ferait tout afin de la retrouver. Il devait être là, non loin d'elle afin d'assurer sa sécurité et celle de Juliet. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Il tourna la tête et sourit à sa partenaire qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre, elle avait dû l'entendre faire du bruit. 

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. 

Juliet lui sourit. 

\- Je ne dormais pas... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Il soupira et jeta un coup d’œil à la porte fermée de Diana. 

\- Je veux être là... Au cas où... 

Elle lui sourit avant de faire deux pas vers lui. Son cœur battait vite et elle avait envie de le sentir contre elle. Juliet tendit la main. 

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là... Viens... 

Magnum la regarda, surpris de sa proposition. Mais voyant le léger sourire qu'elle arborait, il n’hésita pas, il lui prit la main, se leva et la suivit dans sa chambre. Juliet referma la porte derrière eux et alla s'allonger sur son lit, passant les mains sous l'oreiller. Magnum hésita un moment avant de retirer simplement sa chemise et de la rejoindre, il s'allongea à ses côtés, gardant une bonne distance entre eux avant de fermer les yeux. 

Elle aurait pu lui demander de dormir dans une chambre, il y en avait six autres de disponible... Mais non, elle l'avait guidé dans sa chambre. Il sourit et se laissa aller au sommeil. 

Juliet ouvrit les yeux et le regarda fixement, il s'était endormi et elle résista à son envie de toucher sa joue et de caresser sa peau. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé hantait son esprit et elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de rester à ses côtés... Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour lui, sans être capable de les atténuer. 

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, sans le toucher, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Juliet avait hâte de savoir où ils en étaient et s'il ressentait la même chose pour elle que ce qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des jours. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Quand Magnum ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il pouvait voir que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais Juliet était là, juste devant lui. Sa respiration était légère, paisible... Il la trouvait si belle. Magnum ne résista pas à l'envie de poser une main sur sa joue. 

Juliet ouvrit les yeux sous la sensation de ses doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pénétrant, insistant... Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent résister. Ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de se caresser avec tendresse. Doucement, sensuellement... Sans oser aller plus loin cette fois... Mais Juliet passa une main derrière sa nuque et le rapprocha d'elle, Magnum sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit l'instant, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant celle de sa partenaire avec autant de passion que de délicatesse. Elle gémit à contact et posa sa main libre sur sa taille. Thomas passa au-dessus de son corps et s'allongea sur elle, caressant sa taille d'une main et ses cheveux de son autre main, leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas... 

Le baiser dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils ne tentèrent rien de plus que des caresses... Leur étreinte fut ponctuée de légers gémissements et quand le manque d'air commença à se faire ressentir, Magnum dévia ses lèvres vers sa joue, puis sa nuque... 

\- Si on était seuls... Je ne m'arrêterais pas... 

Il posa un autre baiser sur sa gorge. 

\- Mais je pense qu'il est préférable que j'aille prendre une douche... 

Juliet soupira de frustration, mais elle comprenait. Elle hocha la tête, Thomas se redressa et quitta le lit sous le regard de Juliet qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet avait profité de la douche de Magnum pour quitter la chambre et aller préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle faisait des recherches sur le passé de Diana. Zoé Harrison leur avait donné certains détails, mais elle voulait en savoir plus et s'ils voulaient la protéger, ils devaient tout savoir. 

Selon les documents de la police, Zoé leur avait tout dit, les parents de Diana étaient bien morts six ans auparavant et elle avait été placée dans le système avant qu'Adam Marlow ne demande à obtenir sa garde. Au début, elle lui avait été refusée, mais il avait insisté et avait eu le soutien de Robin... Deux semaines plus tard, Adam obtenait la garde de Diana. 

Juliet préparait le café quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se tourna et sourit en voyant Diana, elle semblait reposée. 

\- Hey, tu vas bien ? 

Diana hocha la tête et sourit en voyant les œufs brouillés. 

\- Super ! Thomas pourra faire des pancake après ? 

L'anglaise se figea avant de détourner la conversation. 

\- Il doit encore dormir, les lumières de la maison d'invités sont éteintes. 

Diana se mit à sourire. 

\- Je ne suis pas stupide... Je viens de me lever, la douche de ta chambre est allumée et tu es là... Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas ce que je crois... Je vais me vexer. 

Juliet soupira avant d'éteindre la poêle et de verser les œufs brouillés dans l’assiette de Diana. 

\- J'ai déjà aimé une personne de cette façon... Et je l'ai perdu... Je ne veux pas revivre ça. 

Diana avala une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. 

\- Je peux comprendre... C'est pas vraiment pareil... Mais je comprends. 

Une autre bouchée. 

\- Mes parents sont morts. Après ça, j'ai été vivre avec Adam et j'étais contente... En un sens... Il passait souvent à la maison et il ramenait parfois des gâteaux ou des burgers... 

Elle but une gorgée de jus de fruit. 

\- Quand j'ai eu sept ans, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien qu'il m'adopte... Et j'ai dit non. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils. 

\- J'avais déjà eu un père, je ne voulais pas en avoir un autre et qu'il finisse par mourir lui aussi. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? 

Diana sourit avant d'avaler une autre bouchée. 

\- Je l'aime... Il est mon père et rien ne changera ça... Et avec le temps... Je me rendais compte que je l'aimais de plus en plus. 

Elle regarda Juliet qui gardait le visage baissé. 

\- C'est comme ça... Et je ne veux pas changer quoique ce soit. 

Diana termina ses œufs, Juliet la regarda et lui sourit. Cette enfant avait raison... Elle avait aimé Richard et avait envisagé un avenir avec lui... Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent, un autre homme s'était fait une place dans son cœur et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en sorte. Leurs baisers en étaient la preuve... Son touché la faisait s'embraser et elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme lui fasse ressentir ça. 

Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle devait trouver les bons mots afin de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était sincère, mais qu'elle avait cette peur de le perdre ancrée en elle et qu'elle avait besoin de lui afin de les effacer. 

\- Ce n'est pas simple, pas vrai ? 

Juliet regarda Diana et lui sourit. 

\- Non... Mais tu as raison... 

\- Je sais oui... Si mon père et Zoé pouvaient être moins têtus que toi, ça m'arrangerait. 

L'anglaise se mit à rire, elle s'était doutée que l'assistante sociale leur cachait des choses, elle ne serait pas venue les trouver afin de leur parler si Diana était un dossier comme un autre. 

\- Tu sais, ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde... 

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Mon père ne veut pas qu'elle soit impliquée tant que celui qui a tué mes parents n'a pas été arrêté. 

Elle soupira. 

\- Mais ça fait déjà six ans... Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un moment... Avant que je me souvienne... 

Diana baissa les yeux, la culpabilité remontant en elle. Juliet s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. 

\- Mais ça ne devrait plus durer très longtemps... Pas vrai ? 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- J'espère... 

Juliet s'installa près de sa chaise et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. 

\- Par contre... Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Thomas... Je dois le faire moi-même. 

Diana sourit avant de tourner la tête vers elle. 

\- D'accord, mais si tu n'as rien dit avant que je parte, je le fais. 

Juliet ferma les yeux, cette gamine allait la rendre folle. 

\- Ok... Je lui dirai. 

\- Me dire quoi ? 

Elles se tournèrent et Juliet sentit son cœur s'emballer en le voyant, elle lui sourit et ne sut quoi lui répondre. 

\- Que tu dois nous faire des pancakes... On a faim. 

Magnum se mit à rire et s'approcha du frigo. Il en sortit les ingrédients nécessaires et se mit à cuisiner sous le regard de Juliet qui se demandait comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait... Elle se doutait qu'il était dans le même cas qu'elle et qu'il ignorait comment ils pourraient s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre... Mais elle était déterminée, car elle savait que ce matin, quand ils étaient dans son lit et qu'ils s'embrassaient... Juliet aurait voulu que le monde entier disparaisse et que rien ne puisse la faire quitter cet homme qu'elle aimait.


	6. Chapitre 06

Diana sortit l'objet de sa poche, elle le regarda, à première vue, il s'agissait d'un simple stylo, mais magnum lui avait parlé de cet objet pas plus tard que la veille. De ce qu'il lui avait dit, en tournant le capuchon vers la gauche, le stylo devenait un micro et un émetteur se trouvait à la place de la cartouche d'encre. 

Flash Back

\- Il est trop cool. 

Thomas sourit et le lui tendit. 

\- Garde-le. 

Diana fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Non, tu en as besoin dans ton travail et puis ça a dû coûter cher... 

\- C'est un cadeau de Robin quand j'ai commencé, il aimerait que je te le donne. 

Diana sourit et prit l'objet entre ses doigts, sachant qu'il le lui avait donné afin de pouvoir la localiser si elle avait un autre ennui. Elle le glissa dans sa poche et continua de l'observer en train de travailler, sans rien dire, sans rien faire... Simplement afin de nourrir sa curiosité. 

Fin Flash Back

Un homme était arrivé à la propriété, disant qu'il était des services sociaux et qu'il devait la confier à des personnes plus qualifiées. Il avait un document officiel et Diana l'avait suivi en lançant un regard à Thomas et Juliet qui en disait long... Elle espérait qu'ils aient compris... Parce que cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait, loin de là... C'était lui... Qui avait tué ses parents et il avait réussi à la retrouver. 

Mais elle n'avait pas osé le dire quand il était venu le chercher, craignant qu'il s'en prenne à ses nouveaux amis qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir débarquer. Diana espérait juste que Thomas se souvienne de lui avoir confié son stylo et qu'ils la retrouveraient vite... 

Elle avait peur. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet soupira de soulagement, elle venait de localiser Diana. Avec Thomas, ils avaient de suite su que quelque chose clochait, mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire craignant de mettre la jeune fille en danger. Seulement, une fois qu'ils avaient franchi le portail, Magnum avait appelé Katsumoto et elle avait essayé de la localiser en se servant de la fréquence du stylo qui était en sa possession. 

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, Juliet se tourna vers Magnum. 

\- Tu l'as trouvée ? 

\- Pas encore, mais on peut l'entendre. 

Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. 

\- C'est déjà ça. 

Katsumoto entra à ce moment-là. Thomas retira sa main, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ce qui avait débuté entre eux... Plus tard, quand Diana serait en sécurité. 

\- Vous l'avez trouvée ? 

\- Non, mais on peut les écouter... Juliet tente encore de la localiser. 

Ils entendirent un bruit de porte qui se ferme et une voix d'homme couvrit le silence pesant. 

\- Bonjour Diana...

\- Bonjour John... 

Thomas et Juliet se regardèrent, Diana le connaissait et John n'était pas le nom avec lequel il s'était présenté à eux. 

\- Tu sais que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre... Ton père t'a bien caché. 

Diana ne répondit rien du tout. 

\- Toujours rien ? 

Juliet secoua la tête, Magnum n'en rajouta pas, sachant qu'elle devait être aussi inquiète que lui. 

\- J'y suis presque... Quelques minutes et on l'aura... 

\- Ok. 

Quand elle utilisait les satellites pour localiser des portables ou des voitures, elle s'en sortait facilement. Mais trouvait l'endroit d’où émettait un petit traceur était bien plus compliqué. Thomas était à ses côtés et l'encourageait sans la presser et rien que pour ça... Elle lui en était reconnaissante. 

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? 

La voix de Diana était tremblante... Malgré son jeune âge et son courage, la situation devait la terrifier. Juliet et Thomas entendirent l'homme se racler la gorge avant de parler. 

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas... De ce que je sais, tu fais des cauchemars depuis des années... Comment sais-tu que ceux que tu fais depuis deux ans, sont vrais ? 

Ils entendirent du bruit, sans doute une chaise traînée sur le sol. 

\- Pourquoi cette fois, tu as compris que c'était moi ? 

Ils entendirent Diana qui rit légèrement. 

\- Je ne savais pas... Mais si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Vous ne m'auriez pas enlevée... 

Magnum sourit, surpris du tempérament de cette enfant, certes il la connaissait depuis quelques jours et avait bien vu qu'elle avait un sacré caractère, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que c'était à ce point-là. 

\- Elle a du répondant cette petite. 

La petite ne répondit pas. Magnum en avait assez entendu, il se fichait de ce que Katsumoto allait lui dire, il refusait de laisser cette enfant face à cet enfoiré. 

\- Juliet ? 

\- Je l'ai localisée. Il nous faudra dix minutes pour y aller. 

Il hocha la tête, Juliet se leva de son fauteuil et ils quittèrent la propriété. Ils montèrent dans la Ferrari et prirent la direction que Juliet indiqua à Thomas. Elle avait installé le logiciel d'écoute sur son portable, ils étaient nerveux tous les deux, espérant que Diana allait bien. 

\- Je sais que vous m'entendez... 

Ils se regardèrent brièvement... Thomas serra le volant et accéléra. 

\- Il a dit que mon père était... 

Juliet fronça les sourcils, si c'était le cas, Zoé Harisson les aurait prévenus, non ? Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de l'hôpital et demanda des nouvelles d'Adam Marlow. Quand elle eut les informations qu'il fallait, Thomas se garait devant le bâtiment où Diana se trouvait. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? 

\- Il s'est réveillé, selon les médecins, il devrait récupérer complètement. 

Thomas soupira de soulagement avant d'attraper son arme, Juliet en fit de même et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Juliet le retint par le bras et le fit se retourner, elle s'approcha et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Tu fais attention... Parce que je compte bien avoir cette conversation dont tu m'as parlé dès qu'on sera rentrés... 

Il sourit et hocha la tête, Juliet le relâcha et prit une autre direction que la sienne. 

Magnum monta de deux étages, essayant de trouver Diana pendant que Juliet fouillait le premier. Il entra dans une pièce, mais ne vit rien. Quand il entra dans la seconde, il put voir Diana, assise contre un mur, la tête entre ses cheveux. 

\- Diana ? 

Elle leva la tête et il put voir les larmes sur ses joues, elle devait sans doute pleurer la perte de son père, sans savoir qu'il allait mieux. Il s'approcha d'elle, défit les sangles qui maintenaient ses poignets et lui prit le bras afin de l'aider à se lever. 

\- Tu sais où il est ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non, il va encore disparaître ? Il a tué mes parents... Il a dit que Adam...

Il put voir de nouvelles larmes monter aux yeux de la fillette. Thomas se mit à son niveau et lui sourit. 

\- Il va bien. Juliet a appelé l'hôpital, il s'est réveillé. 

\- C'est vrai ? 

Il hocha la tête et vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il se redressa et se positionna devant elle quand il entendit un bruit venant de derrière lui. 

Il était là, juste devant eux, tenant une arme dans sa main et Thomas avait rangé la sienne afin de pouvoir détacher Diana. 

\- Poussez-vous.

\- Alors là, vous rêvez ! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser tirer sur cette enfant ? 

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et l'homme s'écroula dans un cri de douleur, il se tenait la jambe. Juliet se servit de son pied pour éloigner l'arme qu'il avait lâchée. Elle s'approcha d'eux, inquiète. 

\- Vous allez bien ? 

Son regard de Thomas à Diana, avant de revenir vers lui. 

\- Oui, ça va. 

Ils virent Katsumoto entrer la pièce et menotter l'homme à terre. Diana se blottit contre Juliet et la serra de toutes ses forces, se disant qu'enfin, son cauchemar était fini. Juliet la serra à son tour et regarda Thomas s'approcher de Katsumoto, elle ne savait pas ce qui se disait, mais quand elle le vit revenir en lui souriant, elle sut que c'était sans doute une bonne chose. Il s'approcha d'elles et posa une main sur sa taille et une dans les cheveux de Diana. 

Oui, tout irait bien.


	7. Chapitre 07

Thomas referma la porte de chambre de Diana, enfin, elle était en sécurité et elle pouvait rester avec eux le temps que son père récupère entièrement. Selon les médecins, ça ne prendrait que quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Il essayait déjà de soudoyer les infirmières pour qu'elles le laissent sortir. Diana s'était mise à rire en entendant ça, reconnaissant bien son père. 

Il descendit les escaliers et trouva Juliet sur la terrasse, en train de fixer l'horizon, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Thomas ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire... Elle voulait qu'ils parlent et il en avait envie lui aussi... Mais il avait peur, si elle lui disait que rien ne déboucherait de ce qui naissait entre eux, ça lui briserait le cœur. 

\- J'ai peur... 

Il se tendit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Thomas s'approcha et posa une main dans son dos, Juliet se retourna tout en baissant les yeux.

\- À chaque fois que tu es sur une affaire, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Parce que tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'attirer des ennuis. 

\- Juliet... 

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Laisse-moi parler... S'il te plaît. 

Il hocha la tête, Juliet inspira et poursuivit. 

\- Mais c'est ce que tu es, je ne veux pas que tu changes... Parce que... C'est de cet homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse... 

Thomas sentit son cœur battre, il voulait la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler. 

\- Mais j'ai peur... J'ai déjà perdu une personne que j'aimais et je sais que si ça t'arrivait... Je ne pourrais pas me relever...

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Thomas, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Juliet passa ses bras dans son dos et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle venait d'ouvrir son cœur et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir le courage, mais il était là, avec elle. Elle voulut accentuer le baiser, mais Thomas se retira. 

\- Je suis là... Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait... Mais là, je suis là. 

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et repoussa ses mèches de cheveux. 

\- Juliet... J'espère ça depuis un moment... Mais je n'osais pas te dire quoique ce soit... 

Il posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, Juliet gémit doucement avant de se laisser aller à cette étreinte, mais Thomas se retira trop vite à son goût. 

\- Tu mérites d'être heureuse... Je rêve d'être celui qui te fera sourire... Mais si...

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, refusant qu'il ajoute quoique ce soit et qu'il pense qu'elle ne l'aime pas à ce point. 

\- C'est toi... Thomas... Il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de me faire ressentir ça... De me faire sourire... 

Thomas posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et les caressa doucement. 

\- Je t'aime... 

Juliet lui sourit et quémanda un baiser qu'il lui donna sans hésiter. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement avant de laisser la passion s'emparer d'eux. Thomas la souleva dans ses bras et Juliet passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et l'amena à sa chambre, bien décidé à lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Quand Juliet se réveilla le lendemain, ses jambes étaient toujours étroitement enlacées à celles de Thomas qui la tenait contre lui. Elle sentait son souffle contre son cou, ses mains tenaient sa taille. Il dormait juste derrière elle et Juliet ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle sourit et se défit de son étreinte afin de se retourner et de poser sa tête contre son torse. Thomas posa une main dans ses cheveux et un baiser sur son front. 

\- Quelle heure est-il ? 

Elle soupira. 

\- Le soleil se lève à peine... 

\- Ok... On reste encore un peu ? 

Juliet hocha la tête et se blottit davantage contre lui. 

\- Je rêve de ça depuis un moment... 

Juliet rit doucement avant de relever la tête et de le regarder. 

\- Moi aussi... Mais encore plus depuis le jour où Robin a passé ce coup de fil... Je me demande ce qui se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas fait... 

Thomas ouvrit les yeux, leurs regards en disaient long. Il caressa ses cheveux et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- J'ai résisté à cette envie de t'embrasser... J'en avais tellement envie... 

\- Moi aussi... Mais je n'osais pas... 

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de s'allonger sur lui, Thomas posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos et il rompit le baiser malgré un gémissement de la part de Juliet. 

\- Donc si je comprends bien... Nous sommes deux idiots qui ressentent ça depuis un moment sans oser se l'avouer ?

Juliet se mit à rire, hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, voulant profiter encore un peu de lui avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Plus tard, ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine, voulant préparer le petit-déjeuner. Diana ne resterait pas longtemps, son père viendrait la chercher dès qu'il aurait le feu vert des médecins. 

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Diana en train de se servir du jus d'orange, le nouveau couple se regarda quelques secondes, il était encore tôt et ils pensaient qu'elle dormait encore, mais non, elle semblait en forme malgré les événements de la veille. 

\- Salut Diana. 

Elle tourna la tête et sourit en les voyant ensemble. 

\- Mon père m'a dit qu'il essaierait de venir me chercher bientôt... Alors... Je peux avoir des pancakes avant de mon départ ? 

Elle lança son regard à Magnum, celui auquel il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il soupira et hocha la tête. Juliet se mit à rire en se disant qu'il serait mal barré le jour où il aurait des enfants. Elle passa derrière lui tout en caressant son dos, se mettant à espérer qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, de penser à avoir une famille... Mais avec lui, elle envisageait tout et savait qu'elle serait heureuse, car si elle ne se voilait pas la face, elle l'était depuis un long moment. 

\- Et toi, tu en veux ? 

Juliet hocha la tête en le voyant verser la farine dans le saladier. 

\- Fruits ou chocolat ? 

Elle se tourna vers Diana. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? 

\- Chocolat. 

Juliet se tourna de nouveau vers Thomas qui sortit les pépites de chocolat. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille, ressentant le besoin de le tenir contre elle. 

\- Tu sais... Que tu vas être seule contre deux pendant quelques jours ? 

Il soupira avant de mélanger les ingrédients. 

\- Je sais... Vous complotez contre moi depuis son arrivée. 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de le relâcher et de se mettre à ses côtés. Thomas commença à faire cuire des pancakes et les empila dans un petit plat. Diana les regardait et sourit en les voyant qui semblait aussi heureux et elle savait qu'ils allaient lui manquer quand elle sera rentrée chez elle. 

\- Quand je serai repartie... Est-ce que je pourrais venir vous voir de temps en temps ? 

Magnum se mit à rire avant de verser le pancake dans son assiette. 

\- Si tu fais ça, préviens-nous à l'avance... Qu'on se prépare, tu as mis un sacré bazar dans nos vies. 

Juliet lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes, il gémit de douleur et se tourna vers elle, Juliet lui lançait un regard noir, mais il savait que c'était simplement pour le taquiner. 

\- Oh allez... Ne m'en veut pas !

Diana sourit en les voyant se taquiner. 

\- J'ai dit que c'était le bazar... Mais un bazar parfait... Mieux que notre vie d'avant...

Juliet sourit et passa un bras derrière sa nuque. 

\- Oui... Bien mieux. 

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement durant de longues secondes avant que Diana ne prenne un ton faussement choqué. 

\- Hey ! Je n'ai que douze ans !

Ils se séparèrent en souriant, heureux de s'être enfin ouvert l'un à l'autre. Ils s'installèrent face à Diana et commencèrent à manger tous les trois. Essayant de planifier quelque chose d'amusant pour la journée et espérant que les ennuis soient bien derrière eux et que Diana allait enfin pouvoir avoir la vie qu'elle méritait.


	8. Chapitre 08

Il faisait chaud et Juliet avait échangé son chemisier contre un simple débardeur. Elle sentit les bras de Thomas l'enlacer, elle se détendit et se laissa aller contre son torse, tournant légèrement la tête et réclamant un baiser qu'il lui donna sans attendre. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques jours seulement, mais elle avait la sensation de se trouver à sa place. Ses peurs avaient disparu et elle ne se préoccupait plus de l'avenir. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait là, derrière elle. 

Ils se séparèrent après quelques instant de doux baisers et regardèrent vers la plage. Rick tentait d'apprendre le surf à Diana, il lui avait même acheté une combinaison à sa taille, mais la jeune fille n'était pas très douée et passait son temps dans l'eau... Ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger s'ils en croyaient ses éclats de rire. 

\- Son avion a atterrit ? 

Thomas hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. 

\- Il est dans le taxi. 

\- Elle va être tellement heureuse... 

Juliet soupira. 

\- Elle va me manquer. 

\- À moi aussi... Mais elle pourra venir nous voir. 

Elle sourit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras. 

\- Je vois qu'elle s'amuse. 

Ils se tournèrent, surpris de voir le père de Diana déjà présent. Il souriait en la regardant avant de se tourner vers eux. 

\- Merci... D'avoir veiller sur ma fille. Robin a eu raison de me convaincre. 

Thomas ouvrit la bouche et s'écarta un peu de Juliet tout en gardant une main posée sur sa taille. 

\- Justement... On voulait savoir... Comment...

\- Comment je l'ai rencontré ? 

Ils hochèrent la tête. 

\- Diana ne nous a rien dit. 

Adam sourit et jeta un œil à sa fille qui n'avait pas encore vu qu'il était là. 

\- Il m'a contacté, avant toute cette histoire... Il voulait que je l'aide à faire des recherches pour un livre... Il avait lu mon nom dans un article et l'histoire qu'il racontait lui avait bien plu... 

Il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs et le couple l'écoutait attentivement. 

\- J'ai travaillé avec lui pendant deux petites semaines... Avant que... 

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, Thomas et Juliet surent qu'il parlait du meurtre de ses amis... Des parents de Diana. 

\- J'ai arrêté notre partenariat, il a compris et m'a dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide, je pouvais le contacter... 

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. 

\- Après avoir obtenu la garde de Diana... Les gens sont devenus fous, les journalistes voulaient lui parlait, les flics aussi... Personne ne voulait la laisser tranquille. Alors j'ai appelé Robin... 

Il regardait Diana qui tentait de remonter sur la planche à l'aide de TC. 

\- Il m'a proposé de venir m'installer ici quelques temps... On l'a fait et on est restés deux mois environ. 

Adam soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- On aurait pu rester plus longtemps... Mais mon patron a dit que si je ne rentrais pas, je pouvais perdre mon travail... Et sans travail, je pouvais perdre la garde de Diana... Alors on est rentrés. 

Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps ainsi, Juliet se blottit de nouveau contre Thomas qui posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Adam regarda vers sa fille qui tourna enfin la tête vers lui, elle sortit de l'eau courant. 

\- Papa !

Adam s'approcha et tendit les bras afin d'accueillir sa fille, Diana lui sauta presque dessus, entourant son cou de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre que profiter de leur retrouvailles. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Diana était assise sur son lit, soupirant... Juliet entra à ce moment-là et avisa le sac de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à ses côtés. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? 

Elle tourna la tête vers Juliet. 

\- C'est bizarre... Je suis inquiète. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi... Et ma vie va être... Normale. 

Diana émit un petit rire. 

\- Ma vie n'a jamais été normale... Je ne sais même pas si je sais quoi faire. 

Juliet se mit à rire à son tour. 

\- Et bien... Tu vas retourner à l'école... Retrouver tes amis... Faire tourner les gens en bourrique et tenter de convaincre ton père et Zoé de se mettre ensemble... 

Elle regarda la jeune fille qui souriait. 

\- Ta vie ne va pas changer Diana... La seule différence c'est que tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de cet homme. 

Diana hocha la tête. 

\- Mes amis m'ont manqué. Et j'ai hâte de retourner en cours. 

\- Tu vois ? Ça va bien se passer... Et si tu veux parler, tu peux m'appeler. 

\- Merci Juliet... 

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, Juliet prit le sac de Diana et ils rejoignirent Thomas et Adam qui les attendaient. Magnum récupéra le sac et le plaça dans le coffre du taxi. 

Après quelques embrassades, ils regardèrent Diana s'éloigner avec son père, dans ce taxi qui allait la ramener chez elle. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Ils étaient blotti sur le canapé, à regarder un film dont ils ne se souvenaient pas du titre. Un film qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais ils s'en moquaient, ils voulaient juste être l'un contre l'autre, à se serrer, à s'embrasser. La main de Thomas s’égarait sous son chemisier alors que ses lèvres déviaient dans son cou. 

Juliet gémit doucement avant de passer ses jambes au-dessus de lui, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur celui qu'elle aimait, une main sur sa joue, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Juliet posa son front contre celui de Thomas. 

\- Tu sais... Diana va me manquer... J'aimais bien avoir une présence dans la maison... 

Il posa un baiser sur son menton. 

\- Mais je suis là maintenant... Tu n'es plus seule. 

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Je le sais... Mais j'ai adoré ces moments avec elle... Ce qui est bizarre... 

Thomas fronça les sourcils. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

Elle hésita un peu, avant de se lancer. 

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les enfants en temps normal... Mais avoir Diana ici... J'ai adoré. 

Elle se pencha un peu et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, Thomas se retira et dévia ses lèvres vers son oreille. 

\- S'il n'y a que ça... Je te fais un bébé quand tu veux. 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de Thomas. 

\- Et bien... On va profiter un peu l'un de l'autre... Et on en reparle dans quelques temps... Tu en penses quoi ? 

Thomas hocha la tête en souriant. 

\- Je pense que c'est parfait... Et que nos bébés seront superbes. 

Juliet éclata de rire avant de capturer ses lèvres avec douceur, Thomas glissa sa langue contre la sienne, la souleva dans ses bras et la bascula sur le canapé. Ils comptaient bien profiter l'un de l'autre et laisser l'avenir leur donner ce dont ils rêvaient.


	9. Epilogue

Juliet se regardait dans le miroir, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle ajusta sa coiffure avant de rester immobile, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue dans une robe de mariée, devant ce même miroir. Ça remontait déjà à trois ans... Mais cette fois, elle avait hâte de franchir la porte de cette maison et d'aller épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. 

Thomas lui avait demandé de l'épouser à peine un an après le début de leur rencontre, elle avait éclaté en sanglot... Thomas n'avait pas compris et avait cru qu'elle refusait, mais elle s'était blottit contre lui... En lui disant qu'elle était enceinte. 

Elle tourna un peu le regard et vit la photo qui trônait sur le mur. Ils étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre et tenaient leur fille dans leur bras. Lucy. Après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Thomas avait été ravi, leur fille était un accident, en quelques sortes... Ils avaient recherché une jeune femme pendant plus d'une semaine, cette affaire leur avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie... Juliet avait oublié de prendre sa contraception et s'en était rendu compte une semaine plus tard, elle en avait parlé à Thomas qui lui avait dit « Quoi qu'il se passe, nous sommes une famille ». Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé pendant deux mois... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce la nouvelle. 

Une fois remise de ses émotions et toujours blottie dans les bras de Thomas après sa demande, elle avait accepté... Mais elle voulait attendre que leur bébé naisse et une fois leur fille née... Ils avaient décidé d'attendre quelques mois. 

Aujourd'hui Lucy avait huit mois et elle allait épouser l'homme de sa vie... Elle ne pouvait pas espérer plus. 

\- Tu es superbe !

Juliet se retourna en souriant, reconnaissant de suite la voix qui s'adressait à elle. Diana. Elle lui tendit les bras et la jeune fille s'approcha, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. 

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir. 

\- Mes parents ne peuvent pas venir... Mais ils se sont dit que ça vous ferait une surprise. 

\- Ils ont eu raison. 

Zoé avait adopté Diana un an plus tôt, à la demande de la jeune fille qui disait vouloir d'une mère en plus d'un père. Elle avait une famille et Zoé attendait un enfant pour bientôt. Il restait une semaine avant le terme et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas pu venir. 

\- J'ai cru que j'allais être en retard, mais j'ai eu un super chauffeur. 

Juliet relâcha sa jeune amie en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- TC m'a amené en hélico, c'était génial !

Du haut de ses quinze ans, Diana n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours son franc parlé et son caractère bien trempé. 

\- Il savait ? 

\- Je l'ai appelé pour être sûre de l'heure. 

Juliet sourit avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit Thomas entrer en tenant leur fille dans les bras. Diana soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Tu oublies que ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage ? 

Il se mit à rire avant de se pencher vers sa fiancée et de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. 

\- Je m'en fiche... Notre petite princesse voulait sa maman. 

Juliet tendit les bras et Lucy vint aussitôt se blottir contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Lucy portait une petite robe blanche traditionnelle de l'île que Kumu avait tenu à lui offrir. 

\- Tu es belle mon trésor. 

Thomas sourit. 

\- Autant que sa mère. 

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse avant que Diana ne se racle la gorge. 

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis là !

Le couple se sépara en souriant, Thomas reprit Lucy dans ses bras et Juliet réajusta sa robe. Elle se pencha ensuite vers son fiancé et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres... Elle rêvait de ce jour depuis qu'il le lui avait demandé, mais elle ne voulait pas se précipiter, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient attendu que Lucy soit plus grande, afin qu'ils ne soient pas épuisés par les nuits blanches et les pleurs de leur fille... Ils voulaient être parfaits. 

Juliet s'éloigna un peu de Thomas et lui sourit. 

\- Allons nous marier... J'en ai assez d'attendre. 

Ils quittèrent la maison main dans la main, Diana les suivit et rejoignit leurs amis une fois en dehors de la maison. 

La cérémonie fut simple, à leur image et Juliet pensait être capable de retenir ses larmes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, quand Thomas passa son alliance à son doigt, une larme roula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya de sa main libre avant de passer celle de Thomas. Son cœur battait vite et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu attendre aussi longtemps pour épouser cet homme. 

Une fois leur mariage officiel, Thomas n'attendit pas pour serrer sa femme contre lui et l'embrasser avec ardeur sous le regard de leurs amis, Juliet passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et répondit au baiser. Heureusement que Lucy était dans les bras de Kumu, ils pouvaient profiter de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Dans la soirée, Diana s'amusait avec Lucy pendant que le couple dansait l'un contre l'autre, se souriant, enlacés tendrement. 

\- Alors... Je peux t'appeler madame Magnum maintenant ? Tu ne voulais pas quand je t'ai proposé de m'épouser pour ta carte verte...

Juliet se mit à rire avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de son mari. 

\- Je ne voulais pas l'être... Pas de cette façon... Mais aujourd'hui...

Elle soupira avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son mari. 

\- J'ai attendu ce jour depuis notre baiser le jour de la livraison du piano... 

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- On était loin de savoir où on en serait... 

\- Je t'aimais... Et je le voulais... Il me fallait juste un petit peu de temps pour m'en rendre compte. 

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Juliet ne s'éloigne. 

\- Juliet Magnum... J'adore, pas toi ? 

Il hocha la tête en souriant. 

\- C'est parfait. Je t'aime. 

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Thomas... 

Un nouveau baiser les entraînèrent et ils se fermèrent au monde qui les entourait. 

Diana chantait une chanson à Lucy tout en regardant ses amis. Le bébé remuait des bras et riait quand la jeune fille entendit son portable sonner. Elle décrocha et vit une photo que son père avait envoyée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

\- J'ai un petit frère !

Les nouveaux mariés s'approchèrent de leur jeune amie qui semblait tout excitée, Diana leur montra la photo que son père lui avait envoyée, un bébé, emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche. Un message suivait, celui-ci indiquait qu'Isaac Marlow était né à dix-huit heure et qu'il était en parfaite santé. 

Thomas posa les mains sur la taille de sa femme et un baiser dans son cou. Ils étaient heureux... Ils s'étaient trouvés, s'aimaient, s'étaient mariés, avaient une petite fille adorable qui tendait les mains vers Juliet. Cette dernière prit leur fille dans ses bras et retourna se blottir contre son mari. 

Ils étaient heureux pour Diana, malgré son passé, elle avait également trouvé le bonheur avec des parents adoptifs aimant et protecteur... Désormais, elle avait un petit frère et ils savaient qu'elle serait une super grande sœur. 

Lucy posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère et Thomas les enlaça toutes les deux. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que te tenir sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je regrette un peu que cette fic n'ait pas eu autant de succès que les autres; mais tant pis ^^  
> j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite histoire que j'ai bien aimé écrire. Merci à Biocco pour son aide !


End file.
